


Call Me Maybe

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Vids [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fanvids, Gallows Humor, Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has a very persistent <s>stalker</s> <em>admirer</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> **Song and Artist:** "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen  
>  **Length:** 01:02

 

Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link.

Permanent link (right-click save): **[13 MB wmv](http://mresundance.com/vids/hannibal/mre_call%20me%20maybe.zip)**

**[13 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?az24xn1saupe8qs) **

https://vimeo.com/64198467

**Password: twuwuv**

Youtube: http://youtu.be/GyXyqEZGVD8

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was partially inspired by this Twitter conversation, which I Storified with permission:
> 
> [[View the story "Hey I Just Met You . . . " on Storify](//storify.com/mresundance/hey-this-is-crazy)]
> 
> I was chuckling over this whole exchange ("Be cool Hannibal, be cool") when "Call Me Maybe" came up on Pandora and uh. Yeah. 
> 
> This is what happened. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure parts of this are in bad taste (was that a pun?). I have no excuses except that my intense fannish love of this show has rendered me incapable of having actual good taste for the time being.


End file.
